Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Furzestar (Leader) ~ For Approval So, yeah. Here's Furzestar. He's supposed to have two jet black paws, but, you can't see the other one, due to the way the lineart's made. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 15:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I think the black is too smeared. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 16:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll fix it then. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Look better? I personally like the black the way it is. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Very cute. No comments here. mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Mwahahaha! But there is a way to show the other jet black paw. Those lumps on his stomach are paws... but I'm guessing you want to avoid having something that looks like a black growth on his stomach. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 03:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least Feathertail gets what I mean. xD --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Lawliet (MCA) ~ For Approval Here's Lawliet. A former loner who refused to change his name, due to the fact it reminds him of his mother, who was killed by a loner that went crazy. I may re-do this and add some patchy fur, but, for now, this is him. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) He's beautiful! No comments. mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) It's lovely! One thing, possibly smudge the back leg shading a tad more - it looks kinda...odd.... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Here we go again with Lawliet.....xD. Anyways, he is awsome! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Rainey, shut up. You know about my obsession. It's not like it's much of a surprise. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 01:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah. Leopardclaw, which back leg? He has two... --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 01:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The nearest one where there's a random blob of brown. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. Better? =P --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Now it's awsome! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclaw (Apprentice) Now a normal apprentice... Comments?LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! There's a couple of spots that look a little weird; there's a tiny one and a half-open one, and a couple rectangular ones. Might want to fix that. Also, maybe add a couple to her ears and face, since the warrior version has it. Then blur it. mapleleaf 20:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded I did it in a hurry last time, so I just redid it. Leopardclaw (MC) As a medicine cat. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Very pretty. I noticed this one is a slightly different, lighter shade the the one above, but oh well. It seems she has a lot more spots than the apprentice version. Hm. Add a couple small ones to her face, and then blur everything. mapleleaf 20:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 18:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Gorgeous! Maybe you should point one or two of the spots on her face in a different direction, just so they don't look like growths or sagging/dripping somethings. :) -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 03:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded The face is only meant to have the three spots on her left cheek. Further on in The Rise Series she get a long scar on her other cheek. I see. Well, I have no problems with this one. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 21:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Pebblefrost (Q+Kits) Well, I haven't had a charart posted in a while, So here is Pebblefrost, Dark gray she cat with half white body and Deep blue eyes, Silverkit, Small Silver she-kit with blue eyes and white-silver nose, And of course, Featherkit, Silvery tabby with dark gray hind paws, ear tips, tail tip and stripes, and white front paw, muzzle and chest. So yea. ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 05:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon How did you find this blank? I want to use it! Anyways, It. Is. Cute! It looks awesome! :D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have no comments. This. Is. Amazing. How did you move the kittens? mapleleaf 14:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) On Wildpath's dA account i just found the queen blank and used the tutorial for Windows 7 to move the kittens around. If anyone wants a certain amount of kits, or certain places for the kits, If Nightfern or Hollyfeather doesnt mind i could give you that blank. ;) and Thanks, Rainey and Nightfern. Feather200 edits! 18:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This is amazing, Feather!!!!! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 18:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Silver ;) Feather200 edits! 19:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon NP! I totally love this! It's amazing! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 19:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The queen blank is part of our blanks as well. Very cute!!! mapleleaf 20:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I do realize the queen is in the blanks, but like i could give people whatever amount of kits on the blank they want mabye.and thanks again. Feather200 edits! 23:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ............Wow. This is neat! I love it, Feather! --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 01:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG Cloudy!!!! And thanks! Feather200 edits! 01:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I do hate to ask for comments, but does anyone have any remarks or critism? Feather300 edits! 00:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) We don't have any. It's amazing. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you see where the black kind of has a corner thing on the muzzle on the right side but not on the left? I don't know what it would look like if you fixed it, buy maybe you should try? [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 18:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) er...what?? Feather400 edits! 02:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Umm, Forest, you may want to dull down the explanation a tad. Even I don't understand what you're saying. --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 02:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I think Forest means on the face where there's the grey bit, on the right hand side the grey reaches the mouth, but on the left it doesn't. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Where I circled it, there's a clear, obvious difference. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 14:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ivybreeze ~ For Approval You have to admit......this looks horrible. Anyways, comments? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) No, it doesn't! I love the tabby stripes! She is from a fanfiction of yours, right? xD. mapleleaf 14:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Love it! Maybe smugde the patches a bit more? [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 15:39, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Awwww! This is really cute, Rainey! All I have to say is blurr the shading a bit :D Feather200 edits! 19:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, I was zoomed out before. Yes, smudge and blur them a bit. Too cute! mapleleaf 20:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. '@Nightfern - Yeah, she's from my fanfiction. How does it look now? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cute. CBA? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait, there is a whole buch of waste around the charart. when your done, save the charart as .png ;) Feather300 edits! 01:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I seriously don't see the waste.....does anyone see it besides Feather? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 12:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Not me.... Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) So....what happens now? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 11:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Stormfang ~ For Approval Stormfang is a large, gray-and-black tabby with fiery amber eyes. The reason why she wears the collar is because she used to be a member of BloodClan. Yup, It ain't that great.. but this is my first Charart that I've posted on this wiki. Hope it can get approved! SpazzyFox 21:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is awsome! Maybe add some tabby stripes on the tail and legs? Silversong Crowsight 21:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I think. I was worried about callin' here a tabby... but, eh. I will later SpazzyFox 23:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is amazing. Like Silver said, add some stripes to the tail and legs. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Stormpaw ~ For Approval Ironic, the cat above mine is Stormfang. xD This is Strompaw. He's a character in Oliver and I love him to death. I had to use the tabby lineart (yes, I know the words are still there, but I'll see what you guys have to say before I go erase it) because I SUCK at tabbies. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 16:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Strompaw, dear Forestpaw?? xD Looks good, either way! --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you get my point. I'll just go and remove the words since I've found myself having free time... [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 20:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Okay, I fixed it. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 20:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Very cute. :) If I may suggest, I'd blur the tabby stripes, because they look clear- too clear, to a point where it looks sort of weirdly sharp. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 21:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 23:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Omg, cute! Feather300 edits! 01:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Minnowpaw ~ For Approval Minnowpaw everybody! So, this is Silversong's apprentice, Minnowpaw. Nightfern fanclans this arrogant feline. Silversong Crowsight 06:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Cute!! ya making mosspaw too? lol! no comments form me! FeatherMew? 06:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoob I think the stripes should be made darker. But if it was what you intended for Minnowpaw to look like, then I have no comment. Looks AMAZING! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 11:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Kit tabby redline (not exactly for approval) I was on chat with Silversong, and I asked her if she wanted me to make a tabby red-line for her, so here it is. For anyone who wants to use it. Comments or critism? FeatherMew? 07:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This is awesome Feather! =D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 11:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC)